


What is wonder

by Yaoi_Ships



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Many - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Ships/pseuds/Yaoi_Ships
Summary: Bendy wondered, he and all the other toons wondered a lot





	1. What are Stars

Bendy always wondered what the Stars looked like. The only thing he knew was they weren't black dots in the human sky; they where yellow. Bendy wondered what yellow was, he wondered a lot of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more to this just a fun little thing I did


	2. Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris always wondered ... what was green?

Being a black and white toon Boris had to Wonder, what was green? He heard his Creator talk about it. From the green of the grass to the green of the leaf's. He wish he had someone to ask, and he wish someone could give him an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and sweet 😕 I just don't write long stuff


	3. Why wonder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuphead wondered, he wondered to much.

Cuphead was a toon, not of black or white like his other friends. No, he was a toon of color, just like his bro. His gloves where yellow and his boots were brown. He took off his gloves and look scared black fingers witch he uses to trace his boots wondering. Why him, why did the color choose him. Did the color choose him? If so,why? There were better toons then him, so why him? Why color, why?! Why not just his brother.  
He didn't notice the blue tear's running down the his face or the blue boy walking up to him.

He wish the color would answer him, he wish the questions would stop.


	4. A song of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A musical ch...hope people like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A song my favorite artest wrote about a bunny she lost then found. It fits this ch...(kinda) and I love this SONG!
> 
> I listen to the song as I write this I couldn't find the full song so this is it
> 
> Edit:FOUND IT!

I moved this fic go to Sing a happy tune to read it


End file.
